Bready
Bready is one of the earliest memes featured by Fazboggle, and frequently considered to be the most popular one. He is also our Savior, And our lord so YOU BETTER BOW TO HIM OR ELSE YOU WILL BE "TOAST"XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Origin Bready was originally created by DeviantArt user RadikinSkywalker (formerly SkywalkerSpikes) in a custom night edit. Bready appeared as a distorted version of Freddy Fazbear's icon on the FNAF 1 custom night, along with the name Bready and the tagline "Extreme Bread." Soon, an edit featuring Bready's head photoshopped onto a loaf of bread titled "Ready for Bready?" became popular. The "Ready for Bready?" edit is considered to be the common image of Bready. Fazboggle created several edits of Bready during Bready's rise to fame. Appearance Bready appears as an edited version of Freddy Fazbear. His head slightly faces sideways. Bready sports a large snout that covers nearly his entire face. Bready has one elongated eye that appears on the right of his face and stretches from near the bottom of his snout to above his head. Bready also has one smaller, less stretched eye high up on the left side of his face. Bready appears to have a permanent smile, due to his hinged jaw that connects at the cheek. He has one bear ear on the right side of his head, and wears a tiny black top hat. His head is brown in coloration. He has black eyelids, light blue irises, darker brown inner ears and jaw, and a black nose. Bready has a total of 6 teeth. Trivia * Bready was not created by Fazboggle himself. * Bready has a confessions blog: breadyconfessions.tumblr.com * Bready's last name is currently unknown/undecided. He is occasionally referred to as Bready Fazbread, but sometimes he is also referred to as Bready Breadbear or Bready Asshair. * The original Custom Night edit featuring Bready is not available on DeviantArt because the owner decided to take the image down due to personal reasons. * Bready has many counterparts, including Toy Bready, Shadow Bready, Withered Bready, Nightmare Bready and Dry Bready. * Bready has been shipped with Bonnie Baloney, deviantArt user The-Art-of-Random, Freddy himself, Moist Plumber, and Fazboggle. * On April 1st, 2015, Fazboggle has decided to discontinue the older memes as a prank, and replaced them with a new character called Buddy. It was later revealed that Buddy was actually Bready. *Bready has appeared in Inhale that Dong! *Bready is spammed in Drawplanet sessions frequently. *Bready once had a Tumblr confessions blog, but Fazboggle accidentally deleted it. **The accidental deletion was actually what sparked the Moist Meme Wikia's existence. *Bready has a .EXE form that was created in Drawplanet. *Bready is considered to be the moistest meme. *Kai created a fire Bready. *Kai and Cole are working on Bready's Moist Toaster, which created Bready. *If you spray the hose at Bready, he becomes Moist Bready. *Bready's endoskeleton is made of Moisturanium, a rare metal used to create moist memes. *Bready's left eye can see into the future. *His Arabic name is "Acchubacchupucchupoo", which translates to "hairy loaf". *When Bready passes gas, heavenly clouds of flour blow out of his bowels. This flour can be used as an alternative to holy water. *only people with an extremely high IQ can be freddy 4 ready, bready 4 ready, ready 4 bready Gallery Breadybuddy.png |Bready emerges from Buddy. Bready Custom Night.jpg |Bready's first appearance GOLDEN bREADY.jpg |Golden Bready Bready.png |Bready Adoptibread.png |Bready as an adoptible on squiby HD BREADY.png |HD Bready breadysmash.png |Bready's (fake) entry to Super Smash Bros 4. bready_merch_by_fazboggle-d8e6x9k.jpg|Bready Merch meme_team_by_fazboggle-d8o9j52.png|In the Hunger Memes Not Ready 4 Bready.png|Not Ready 4 Bready o_h_by_fazboggle-d929h03.jpg|Bready In Dreamdeeply Bready Front View.png|A front view of Bready Crappy bready 3d model by fazboggle-d8hi7wl.png|A Crappy Bready 3D Model Bready Recreation.png|A recreation of Bready Bready in MS paint.png|Bready in MS Paint Moist Bready.jpg|transformation complete Bready dancing.gif|Bready dancing Category:Moist Memes Category:FNAF Memes Category:Moist memes Category:Edits Category:Fazboggle Category:Memes Category:Custom Night Memes Category:FNAF Category:Moist Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:DeviantArt Category:Fnaf Category:6 days dat breadys Category:Iconic memes